


Kill All Your Friends

by coldwarqueer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gore, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwarqueer/pseuds/coldwarqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix was watching every twitch and shock of pain that electrocuted his victim with rapt fascination. Locus would call it obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill All Your Friends

"You're wasting time. Again." Locus slung his shotgun over his shoulder and cocked his head a degree to the left to catch his partner in his field of vision. He watched Felix skulk around the latest body, still warm and twitching, and took notice of his partner's eyes glow with that malicious light he so often saw near the end of kills.

"I'm having fun." Felix turned his head slightly, enough for Locus to catch his gaze.

"Wasting time." Locus straightened his shoulders and notched his gun enough for Felix to notice. His partner only continued, delivering a sudden, swift kick to the victims side.

Whoever he was was already dying, foaming at the mouth, bleeding out. Locus studied the posture and diagnosed him with a broken spine. Poor thing. Not that Locus felt any sympathy.

Well. With Felix and his "fun," perhaps there was a little sympathy.

Locus watched his partner straddle the man, hands sliding up his bloody chest until they could wrap around his throat. Felix was staring down with a look Locus only saw during sex. If he had the vocabulary, Felix could equate the two like poetry.

"What a pitiful fucking excuse for a human being," Felix growled past his clenched teeth. His hands tightened and the man gurgled and choked up blood and foam. Locus was half tempted to stop him. "Just fucking helpless after a bullet. Human bodies are so fragile. Even armor can't save us. Well... Couldn't save  _you_."

Locus circled his partner like a vulture. He was quick to pick up on the man's fleeting moments of clarity, eyes darting between Felix and Locus, desperate. Locus paused, foot halfway raised as Felix squeezed and released and squeezed and repeated his casual throttling. Felix was watching every twitch and shock of pain that electrocuted his victim with rapt fascination. Locus would call it obsession.

"Too bad he can't talk. I like it when they scream."

Locus didn't reply. Despite how Felix was speaking at him, he knew it wasn't his place to respond. He let Felix have his fun, let Felix play with his toy.

Felix cracked his neck with little effort, rolling his shoulders and leaning back on his hands, gripping the victim's shattered kneecaps. He groaned in pain behind his gurgles, helpless to Felix's torture.

Felix had his fingers digging into the armor of the dying man, finger curling into one of the bullet wounds. He pried open the wound, until he was ripping flesh and pulling out chunks of meat. He groaned, deep in his chest, as he held the flesh to his lips and mouthed along the warm mass. He redirected his attention, letting the chunk drop beside him.

"Uncouth."

Felix was slow to respond. He turned, slow and deliberate. Then, with a sharp tongue, responded, "It's art." Felix held up his bloody hands, leering at Locus with a sharp gaze. He slapped his palms against the poor man's chest and laughed as he made perfect handprints.

Locus deigned not to comment, instead watching as Felix returned to excavating his victim's chest, until he could cradle the barely beating heart. Felix made a small noise in the back of his throat that Locus recognized as a moan.

"How depraved."

"I told you, it's  _art_." Felix snapped his attention to Locus, just in time for his partner to see his hand sliding below his belt, undoing his codpiece and massaging the obvious bulge there. Blood smeared across the kevlar of his bodysuit and Locus was tempted to berate him.

"You're disgusting." Locus stopped behind Felix, given the perfect view of his partner grinding into his own hand, other hand still wrist deep in the pitiful man below him. Unfortunately not yet dead.

"Say it again," Felix keened, pushing into his hand, hips twisting and rocking on top of his victim.

"I don't need to." Locus placed a hand on Felix's shoulder, slowly curling around his throat. He listened to Felix's breath hitch, watched him writhe and twist whenever he thumbed over his pulse. Locus leaned down to press the cold metal of his helmet against Felix's bared neck, felt him twitch against him.

"Tell me I'm disgusting," Felix demanded with a groan, thumbing into the zipper of his bodysuit, until he could slide his entire hand into the kevlar. He pushed his hips down, seeking friction and heat.

"You're disgusting." The words rolled off his tongue and echoed against his helmet in a low, smooth tone. "But you already know that."

"You can say it again, I think I had trouble hearing you the first time," Felix purred as he tilted his head back to rest against Locus' chest.

"I think you heard it just fine," Locus assured, helmet cocking a brief degree to make Felix shiver. He could feel his armor scraping against the soft skin of his partner's neck, certain to leave friction burns if he kept it up. "That you are a depraved…" He squeezed his hand around Felix's throat, feeling his body hitch and tense, "Disgusting…" Felix groaned, pushing harder into his own hand, "Poor excuse for a human being."

A low noise broke the mood. A soft shiver pulsed through Felix like a wave. Locus felt Felix slowly relaxing under his grip, and he knew all too well what that meant.

"And now you've gone and soiled your bodysuit," Locus chided, exhaling heavily through his nose.

"I can clean it," Felix assured him, pulling his hand out of the bodysuit. He clipped his codpiece back on, just to hear a gurgle of his most recent victim. "Oh my god, are you  _still_  kicking? What a load of bullshit-"

Locus didn't wait for Felix to finish, unslinging his shotgun from his back and firing a load into the pathetic man's skull. Felix whimpered and Locus shifted his attention to him. His brow furrowed in annoyance. "Again?"

Felix had blood spattered across his face. He licked his lips and rubbed the front of his codpiece. "What can I said? You do weird things to me."

Locus' lip curled up behind his helmet. Disgusting.


End file.
